


Summoning Ritual

by KazueEmiko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, if house leaders tried to summon for their professors instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: The time has come when they must summon for their professors. Edelgard is nervous, but it appears that luck may be on her side...





	Summoning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought of a random drabble where the summoning ritual from the Fate series was implemented into Fire Emblem: Three Houses. If they were to summon their professors... well, might as well go with the random idea. Hope you enjoy it!

Here at the Officer’s Academy, something magical has happened. Various students from all three Houses stood in their classroom, their eyes all aimed at their house leaders.

Dimitri from the Blue Lions.

Claude from the Golden Deer.

Edelgard from the Black Eagles.

Three of the royal members of their family are in full preparation for what is to come. They cannot miss a single item on their checklist. Should they fail to do so, their efforts would be all for naught. Their classmates showered them with praises, luck, prayers, and even a snack for the long, arduous process.

“I wish you the best of luck, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert bowed his head, hand placed on his chest. “I have great faith in you.”

“You got this! If anything, I’ll be punching good vibes to your way!” Caspar nodded. As if to emphasize his encouragement, he began jabbing at the air. It would have continued had it not been for Linhardt slapping one of his flurried hands with a flick of his wrist.

“If there is anyone that can do it, it’s you, Edelgard,” Ferdinand tilted his head. “I know that for a fact.”

“Edie, make sure to take your time. It would be bad if the ritual failed because you were in a rush,” Dorothea handed her a small bag of… charcoaled cookies. (Edelgard is currently suppressing a mortified expression.) “I’m sorry these are a little burnt, but I’m sure these will give you energy!”

“I will be a here, praying for your safe return,” Petra bowed in a similar fashion as Hubert. “I heard this ritual is something of a tradition in this monastery.”

“I think the archbishop is just lazy to recruit new professors.”

“Linhardt!” Bernadetta swung her head towards him. “H-How could you say that!?”

He shrugged. “Why do you think this is the first year she proposed this idea?”

“W-W-Well, she might not want to come out of her room!”

“She’s not you, Bernedetta…”

“You’ve always got a sharp tongue, Linhardt.”

“Aren’t you one to say, Hubert.”

The noble scratched her cheek, beads of sweat flying out of her head. Her comrades and classmates were lively. Although Edelgard’s heart is racing, a small wave of nausea pulsed within her stomach, and her fingers were trembling, they soothed her shaken soul. She licked the bottom of her lip and gave a small huff.

“Thank you, everyone, for your kind words. I must now be off.”

Everyone in the Black Eagles waved their farewells as she turned her back towards them. When she took a step out of the lecture room, Claude and Dimitri both exited at the same time. The three paused in their place. They exchanged looks.

“Isn’t this a coincidence,” Claude placed both hands behind his head. His signature smile flashed at his rivals. “You both ready for this?”

“Of course,” Edelgard placed a hand on her hip. “I will be sure to summon a professor worthy to teach our house.”

“Likewise,” Dimitri faintly smiled. “It would be nice to have a professor who can lead our house to victory in the upcoming festival.”

“Isn’t that too far away, though?” the Golden Deer’s house leader mused. “We still have more than half a year to go.”

“It’s never too early to think ahead.”

“I agree with Dimitri.”

“If you both say so… I’ll just sit back and watch you both go at it.”

The other two leaders chuckled as they proceeded to walk towards the holy ground. It was not far and took less than five minutes by foot. However, each step brought them closer to an important ground. In their hands were the necessary ingredients for the archaic ritual. They gulped. One misstep and it’s all over for their house. The last thing they would want is to be stuck with a horrific instructor for the rest of their school life.

“Welcome, my children,” Rhea greeted them once they’ve arrived. As they got to their destined spot, the holy maiden graced her hands at the marked flooring before them. Black inked patterns drawn within the circle were scrawled all over the pristine surface. She let out a small exhale. “This is the first time in the history of Fodlan and the Officer’s Academy to conduct this ritual. It is a summoning ritual that will call forth not only your professor but your Servant too. This is an important role of a new Master.”

Right… Servant and Master. They were terminologies that were vaguely touched upon in this country. Apparently, they were from a famous magical war called the “Holy Grail War” in a land called “Japan.” Not that the citizens of Fodlan would know. The reason why Rhea decided to pursue this was due to the ease of access to the houses’ mentors. It would save her plenty of time to search for a suitable teacher. Based on the house leader’s personality, they would be likely matched with a Servant of a similar attitude. Plus, since these students are trained for battle, a Servant’s battle status is beneficial to teaching them the ropes with their potent abilities. There is also the limited time of when a Servant can stay with their Master. Until their Master either dies, chooses to free them, or finishes their schooling, the Servant is stuck by the house leader’s side.

Alas, it is simple on paper though! Physical and mental fortitude are required to make this a reality. Otherwise, a disappointing result will shortly follow.

“Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.”

“Guess I’m the first one up…”

The blonde stepped forward. He walked up to the magic circle and began to place the necessary items. He spoke of incantations for the ritual.

Manuela came to him.

“Claude von Riegan.”

The brown-haired stepped forward. He walked up to the magic circle and began to place the necessary items. He spoke of incantations for the ritual.

Hanneman came to him.

“Edelgard von Hresvelg.”

The white-haired stepped forward. She walked up to the magic circle and began to place the necessary items.

Her heart thumped hard; she could hear it from her eardrums! A piece of green fabric. A pile of salt. A small stone from ancient times. A small vial of blood from an eagle poured upon the marked crest. Edelgard backed away and watched the circle begin to faintly glow. She closed her eyes. Darkness enveloped her vision as she deeply inhaled.

_‘ Focus, El, focus! ‘_

She touched upon her bloodline’s Crest of Seiros and extended her opened hand at the markings. One hand holding the outreached arm, the noble began to chant an incantation for the ritual.

**“Let silver and steel be the essence.**  
** Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation**  
** Let red the color I pay tribute to**  
** Let my great Master Hresvelg be the ancestor**  
** Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall**  
** Let the four cardinal gates close**  
** Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**

**I hereby declare**  
** Your body shall serve under me**  
** My fate shall be your sword**  
** Submit to the beckoning of the Church of Seiros**  
** If you will submit to this will and this reason… Then answer!**

**An oath shall be sworn here!**  
** I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven**  
** I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!”**

A searing burn spread on the back of her right hand. It was as if someone pierced the skin with an iron knife! She immediately grimaced; her eyes narrowed as she felt a huge gust of wind blow in her direction. Just like Dimitri and Claude, a gust of wind whipped against her. This time, she was the direct target of the powerful blow. Edelgard’s knees bent at the immense pressure. Still, she maintained her stance and bit back a yelp.

The whole room became bright red. It was bright enough that everyone was forced to shut their eyes. Unlike Dimitri’s light blue and Claude’s golden yellow, their eyes instinctively avoided hazardous exposure.

“…?”

No one was there at the magic circle. All of the items were left untouched on the floor.

“…”

Did she fail? Even Rhea was a bit perplexed at the sight. The archbishop slowly examined the quiet premise. Aside from Manuela and Hanneman, no other professor showed up. Claude and Dimitri exchanged nervous glances as Edelgard felt her shoulders slump.

“Did I fail?”

“Edelgard…”

Dimitri started to approach her. He reached out towards her shoulder and eventually gave it a gentle pat.

“I’m so sorry.”

Edelgard hardly heeded any attention to him. She brought her right hand up. The burning sensation now throbbed, its red marking resembling an unknown crest fading into a black tattoo. Was it even possible to fail with the Command Seals still intact?

Shortly after that train of thought, a loud crash came from deep inside the holy ground. It shook the ground beneath their feet, all four present members nearly losing their balance. They were alarmed.

“Is that an intruder?!” Claude immediately pulled out his bow. “What an unlucky timing!”

Edelgard and Dimitri followed suit and unsheathed their weapon of choice. Rhea backed away as the three students and two Servants ran to the source.

It was surreal.

A teal-haired woman sat on a pile of rubble. The abnormal hole that cracked through the decorated ceiling shone the sun’s ray upon the newcomer. It was as if it were a beacon of light from the heavens above. Bits of debris crumbled upon the resting figure. An archaic sword at hand, the young adult raised her head.

_‘ She looks like a queen… ‘_ Edelgard widened her eyes. _‘ She’s beautiful. ‘_

“…”

It took a bit of time until she broke their silence by standing. This made the three students gasp as both Hanneman and Manuela moved in front of them. Respectively Casters, they raised their hands in preparation. Not that they needed to. The unknown female walked up to one of the students nearest to her: Edelgard.

“Tell me,” she softly spoke. “Are you my Master?”

“Um— Y-Yes. Yes, I’m your Master.” Edelgard scrambled for words as she felt a flash of heat run into her head. “I’m Edelgard von Hresvelg.”

The Servant blinked. Then, she cracked a small smile. (Unironically, Edelgard's heart skipped a beat! The smile was so pretty!)

“I am Byleth of the Saber Class.” As if out of a fairytale, Byleth reached out to grab ahold of Edelgard’s unoccupied hand. She got down to one knee and, as a knight, looked up to the house leader. “I will teach and protect you with my life.”

A blast of heat blew out of Edelgard’s ears as she began to open her mouth like a fish deprived of water.

“I-I— Yes! YES! Um— I mean… it would… be a pleasure having you as my queen-- I... I mean, Servant.”

She could not help but let out an additional comment afterward. This time, she didn’t mean to let it slip out.

“You’re so beautiful though.”

Byleth blinked. That caused Edelgard to immediately regret the sudden words that flew out of her lips. She dropped her axe and concealed her mouth, her pupils looking anywhere but the teacher’s face. This caused a chuckle to come from the older female. She squeezed Edelgard’s hand.

“Thank you for the compliment. I am happy to serve someone who is even more beautiful than I.”

That’s it, that did it for Edelgard. The Black Eagles’s house leader felt a mini-mushroom explosion occur on top of her head. This caused the Saber class to raise both brows when her Master became beet red.

Meanwhile, Dimitri and Claude squinted their eyes.

“What the Hell?” Claude mumbled. “Why did she get the hot one?”

“I’m impressed, Edelgard,” Dimitri crossed his arms. “I didn’t think you would summon someone like her…”

“Just... damn, just look at her. Why did I get an old man?”

“You’re one to talk. I got someone who is much older than Byleth.”

“Hey, at least yours is a woman. Mine is a dude! I’m not into old guys.”

“…I wonder what goes through your mind sometimes, Claude.”

“I’ll be blunt this time: I’m jealous.”

“It appears that this is something we both have in common.”

“I hope you both understand that we can hear you both loud and clear,” Manuela and Hanneman both remarked at the same time, their frowns evident.


End file.
